kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czuję, że nie mogę przegrać
|numer = 212 |tom = |romaji = |kanji = |data wydania = 6. maja 2013 |odcinek = |poprzedni = Do zobaczenia |następny = Brak }} jest dwieście dwunastym rozdziałem mangi Kuroko no Basuke. Streszczenie Podczas treningu, zawodnicy z Pokolenia Cudów rozmawiają o wydaleniu Haizakiego z drużyny. Kuroko zastanawia się, czy nie da się z tym nic zrobić. Aomine tłumaczy mu, że nic nie mogą na to poradzić, ponieważ nie mogą go zmusić, aby wrócił. Midorima dodaje, że Shōgō był zbyt dumny i arogancki. Twierdzi, że zobaczenie się z nim miałoby odwrotny skutek do intencji. Oznajmia, że wydalenie było wyłącznie jego wyborem. Nijimura wtrąca się do rozmowy, mówiąc, że nawet teraz wszyscy zajmują się tym, czym nie powinni i po krótkim upomnieniu woła wszystkich do kontynuowania ćwiczeń. Po pewnym czasie, trener ogłasza zbiórkę, ponieważ ma do powiedzenia kilka ważnych informacji. Oznajmia, że teraz będą trenować jeszcze ciężej, dlatego też wszyscy powinni się na to dobrze przygotować. Dodaje, że od tego momentu wszystkie decyzje będą podejmowane przez głównego trenera szkoły, co wprawia niektórych w niezadowolenie. Tetsuya pyta się, jaka jest ta osoba, po czym on pojawia się za nim i przedstawia jako Kōzō Shirogane. Kuroko jest zaskoczony faktem, iż mężczyzna zna jego imię. Kōzō tłumaczy, że zna wszystkich zawodników tej drużyny, ponieważ zawsze ogląda ich sesje treningowe. Kiedy Shirogane podchodzi do trenera, Akashi zaczyna tłumaczyć Kuroko, że on zazwyczaj nie przychodzi by obserwować zawodników, tylko by udzielać rad trenerowi, któremu powierzył wszystkie obowiązki związane z klubem. Tetsuya stwierdza, że wygląda na łagodnego człowieka, jednak Daiki szybko tłumaczy mu, że nie widział go jeszcze w prawdziwym świetle. Chwilę później Shirogane, po rozmowie z trenerem, ogłasza, że prawdziwy trening dopiero się zacznie. Dodaje, że będzie on ciężki, jednak dzięki ich młodości nie będzie on śmiertelny. Następnie mówi, że ma do ogłoszenia jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Oznajmia, że następuje zmiana kapitana, a stanowisko Nijimury przejmuje Akashi, co szokuje wszystkich zawodników. Mówi, że wie, iż dla trzecioklasistów nie jest to dobra wiadomość, jednak przypomina, że dla Gimnazjum Teikō najważniejsze jest zwycięstwo. Po skończonym treningu, członkowie zespołu rozmawiają o zmianie kapitana, nie ukrywając zaskoczenia. Po chwili rozmowa przenosi się na temat stosunków między Midorimą a Murasakibarą. Podczas kolejnego treningu, Aomine zauważa, że Kuroko jest nieco chory. W tym samym czasie Kōzō i trener dostrzegają znaczny wzrost poziomu drużyny. Na boisku dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Midorimą a Murasakibarą, co skłania prowadzących do zastanowienia się nad poprawą współpracy w zespole. Po krótkiej rozmowie Kuroko z kłócącą się dwójką, w której Tetsuyę dopadają mdłości, zachodzi zmiana w sparingu. Teraz przeciwko sobie grają trzyosobowe drużyny: Daiki, Kuroko i Kise kontra Midorima, Murasakibara i Akashi. Podczas tego starcia dochodzi tym razem do sprzeczki pomiędzy Aomine a Ryōtą. Następnego dnia w szatni, Kuroko zastanawia się, gdzie jest Kise, Midorima i Aomine. Akashi tłumaczy mu, że biorą udział w grze drugiego ciągu, dodając, że to jest właśnie to, czego teraz potrzebują. W tym samym czasie podczas meczu, Shintarō i Ryōta są zszokowani wzrostem poziomu Daikiego, który powoli zaczyna nabierać zbyt dużo pewności siebie. Występujące postacie Nawigacja en:I Feel Like I Can't Lose